Butcher's Steel
by liquid-thought
Summary: The intense reaction Dean has to seeing Castiel handle weapons is only rivaled by the enthusiasm with which Cas loves to indulge him in it.


Dean swallowed audibly as Castiel ran a thumb over the knife he'd just sharpened. "Cas, bud, you gotta be careful."

Which was a ridiculous thing to say, really, because Cas was an angel and the knife was just steel. Still, though. Watching Cas handling weapons always hit something in his gut that he didn't want to think about. Something was seriously fucked up deep in his psyche because the moment Cas cut his thumb all he could think about was his friend holding the same blade to his throat.

As soon as the thought flashed in his mind Cas' eyes snapped to look at him, the cut healed before it could even really drip.

"Cas?" Dean hated the trembling undertone, the hesitant hope in the simple word.

Castiel scooted in closer to him, caging him against the arm of the couch and the wall they'd pushed it up against days ago. Even without words he could tell Cas was asking him a question, asking him if it was okay. Two years later and Hell still haunted him, probably always would. He supposed this was just another form of the same old same old.

Dean licked his lips and took a deep breath before nodding and tipping his head back just enough for Cas to know he was good. Then the tip of the blade pressed on the underside of his jaw. Everything stilled, the easy silence before now ringing loudly in his ears. All he could see was bright blue and the glare of incandescent light on steel grey. The only thing he could feel was the sharp press of a blade's tip and the heat from another body.

Cas was barely putting the metal to his skin, pressure so light it almost tickled. He'd expected panic to set in, some kind of excitement. While his pants had become tighter, that wasn't exactly the excitement he'd meant.

His heart slowed, his mind cleared, everything melted away. Calm flooded him, eased his emotions and drove back any lingering tension. The trust he had for the slender hand wrapped around the hilt of that knife put worries to rest in a way he hadn't known for years.

An angel held that blade, _Cas_ held it, a being beyond skilled and someone who'd saved him so often he was beginning to think they'd never be even in those terms. Maybe that was the point.

Another thing he'd expected was Cas' hand to reach in and draw him out, but no. He felt warmth and pressure wrap around his cock, but Cas was still perched over him, curving the blade around his jaw and up the side of his face.

"Oh, fuck." He closed his eyes as Cas gently trailed the razor sharp metal close enough to his eyes to disturb his lashes.

"Later." Dean almost could have laughed if he wouldn't have sliced his own face open in the process.

A sweeping heat lapped over his balls and down further to his hole, licking around curiously. Dean shuddered and spread his legs, opening his eyes enough to watch Cas as the knife passed over the other side of his jaw.

Serene concentration kept Cas' features as relaxed as Dean felt, the angel's lips curving gently at the edges. Blue eyes were soft, thick black lashes moving in slow blinks as he took the human at the end of his blade apart without breaking skin.

It felt like Dean was inside someone, tight and wet around him. The pressure moved up and down his shaft, but squeezed like a hand. His hole was opening to the flicking grace that ventured there, some of it trickling in to wriggle around and find his prostate.

The knife finally broke skin at his collar bone, but he was sprawled out with his eyes closed, so he didn't see it. Blood welled up and Cas leaned down to lick it away, healing with the touch of his tongue.

A soft scraping of metal on skin met his ears as the sharp tool moved to the left side of his chest, tracing along the edges of his anti-possession tattoo. Panting moans kept Dean's chest heaving as pleasure built and lit his skin. Cas moved just perfectly to keep from cutting him on every pass. Pressure was building, waves of it rushing down to sit low in Dean's belly.

He throbbed in his jeans, the head of his cock feeling like it was drawn into someone's mouth even while he felt like he was fucking someone. The slick wetness of a tongue swirled around the tip, licking over his slit and massaging behind the crown. His entire body jolted when the invisible touch inside found his prostate. Luckily Cas once again moved with him and kept him from bleeding any more.

Dean's shirt was pushed up to his chest, the knife dancing around his navel before sliding up to his ribs. The tip moved across in deliberate shapes, Cas tracing the Enochian on his bones.

Once his prostate had been found it wasn't left alone. His hands flew out and pulled Cas close, knife falling to the side as angel's heavy body crashing onto his and their mouths met for a kiss. Cas' tongue flicked across his right as a mirrored touch flicked across his balls and the tension that had built spilled out into his boxers.

Dean closed his eyes tight and groaned into Cas' mouth, sure that if he hadn't been muffled he probably would have alerted everyone in the surrounding rooms what was going on. Cas pulled away and kissed over his collar bone before extracting himself entirely, ignoring a rather petulant whine from Dean in the process.

The warm affection in Cas' smile gained a sharp edge worse than the knife and Dean was immediately on alert. Cas put the knife back on the table and looked at Dean for a long moment before glancing down to the jeans he'd made the hunter soil.

"Show me." Cas sounded as wrecked as Dean.

His fingers were sluggish and he fumbled with the button a couple of times but eventually he got his pants open and was able to shove them down his hips. There was an unsettling feeling of emptiness in his hole even though nothing had really been up there. Come glistened over the jut of his hip bone and Castiel smiled wider when he saw it.

Idle fingers trailed through the mess, drawing it to kiss-worn lips that sucked them in and helped clean them up.

Dean groaned and laughed. "Tryin' to kill me over here?"

Castiel raised an eye brow and leaned down to lick the next pool off directly. The heat of Cas' tongue made Dean hiss, hot enough that he felt it was scalding him. When his skin was clean Cas sat back up.

He loomed over Dean and placed a gentle kiss on the hunter's forehead. "So very good for me."

Dean clung to Cas' coat and prayed that the later Cas mentioned might happen sooner instead.


End file.
